Everyday Drama
by NinjaBear007
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married and have a son, who get's into some troble. When they find out why Kurt and Blaine have to decide on how they react. Side Rachel/Quinn and Santana/Brittany Just a one shot. First story so please go easy on me! Reviews are loved. I do not own Glee.


Blaine Hummel walked into the school house door and quickly walked into the principles office, as he entered the door the head of a dark haired, green eyes boy turned toward him, "Hi Dad" he mumbled looking at the floor.

Blaine sighed and took a seat beside his nine year old son, "What happened Kale?" he asked. The boy shrugged and continued looking at the floor. It was then that Blain notices a drop of blood fall onto the boy's pants. "Kale Hummel!" Blaine said sternly.

Kale looked up at his father, finally showing him the busted lip and black eye that adorned his face. Blaine's face hardened, "How was it I'll kick their ass!" he hissed between clenched teeth.

Kale shook his head quickly, "No Dad its fine, don't worry about it" he said. "Don't worry about it! How the hell do you expect me not to worry about it!..." he asked but before his son could answer, a tall blond man walked into the room. He smiled at Blaine and held out his hand, "Justin Mason" he said. "Blaine Hummel" Blain said returning the smile.

"I take it you're the principle" Blaine said after Justin had taken a seat in the desk in front of the two Hummel's. Justin smiled and nodded, "Yes sir that's me". Justin looked down at the paper on the desk and frowned then looked back at Blaine, "Mr. Hummel…" he started.

"Call me Blaine" Blaine interrupted quickly. "My apologies, _Blaine_" Justin said, "I'm afraid that your son was involved in a fight today in the lunch room today…." Justin stated. "Yes, I could tell from the injuries inflicted on my son, now what was the cause of this…conflict" Blaine said.

"Well, from what the teachers heard, I believe that the other student made a statement about you and your…husband" Justin said glancing back up at Blaine.

"They called my fathers fags" Kale said suddenly, his voice sharp, "I told the kid to shut up and not talk about them, and he shoved me, so I punched him." Kale glared at principle then, "So why isn't he in trouble".

Justin smiled at Kale, despite the cold tone to the young Hummel's voice, "Don't worry Kale, he has been expelled for the rest if the school year, because he started the fight, and because of the comment he made about your fathers". He said.

Blaine smiled at the man, "Thank you Mr. Mason" he said. "Is my son in any trouble then?" "No you may take him home." The two Hummel's thanked the man and walked out to the car. As they drove toward their home, Blaine sighed and glanced over at his son, "You know better they to get into fights Kale…" Kale scoffed and glared at his father, "Are you serious! I'm not going to let somebody talk about you and Daddy!" he yelled.

By now they had pulled up to the house, and Kale jumped out and stomped through the door. "Hey honey!" Kurt called from his spot on the couch, but he got no reply until he heard a door slam from the direction of his son's room.

Kurt got up and met his husband at the door, "What happened?" he asked. "He got into a fight with a kid at his school because he called us fags" Blaine stated, kissing Kurt lightly and walking into the kitchen, "What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"How are you not upset about this!" Kurt said following Blaine into the kitchen. "Kurt, you know how mean kids are, think about what Kyla goes through because of Rachel and Quinn" Blaine stated bring there best friends into the argument. Kyla was Rachel's and Quinn's eight year old daughter who when to the same school as Kale.

"That doesn't stop Rachel from going up to the school and having a major diva show to the principle, or Quinn from threatening to get Santana and beat the hell out of all of the kids in the school!" Kurt stated. "And do you think for one second that Santana isn't going to do the same thing when Nathan goes to school, even if Brittany doesn't want her too?"

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt, "And where does that get any of them?" he asked. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was cut short when he couldn't come back with a comment. "See?" Blaine said, he walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "We can't always fight his battles for him, sometimes we just have to let him know that we love him and so does his aunt's.

Kurt sighed, "But its so hard, I mean at least Rachel and Quinn get the satisfaction of trying to help Kyla when they go to the school" Blaine could hear his voice cracking from the tears Kurt wanted to let escape his eyes. "I know baby" Blaine said kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"Kurt, if it happens again we can go up there but for now just let whatever happens, happen, ok?" Blaine asked looking Kurt in the eyes. Kurt nodded and a few tears fell, which Blaine quickly wiped away. The two got stared on dinner, and after a while Kale came out of his room and stared to talk to his fathers, after Kurt had played nurse and doctored up his face a little.

Kurt ran to the door when it rang and opened the door, reveling Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, four year old Nathan, and Kyla. "Hey Uncle Kurt!" Kyla said happily giving him a hug, her curly dark hear bouncing and her hazel eyes shinning happily. "Hey baby how are you". "I'm good" Kyla said then she ran into the kitchen in search of Kale.

Brittany came in next, the little dark skin boy on her his bouncing impatiently, "Mama I want to go play!" he said. Brittany put his down and he also ran into the kitchen. Kurt hugged all of his friends and invited them in the house. When Santana walked in and noticed the damage done to Kale's face she turned to Kurt and said, "What the hell happened to my little nephews face?"

Blaine told them the story about the fight, and soon both Quinn and Santana were fuming, "I'm going to kick that basterd's ass!" Quinn growled. "No need to Mama" Kyla said quickly, "Why not baby?" Rachel asked wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist, trying to calm her highly pissed wife.

"Because I beat him up for Kale already" she said smiling. "You did what?" Rachel asked completely shocked. "I stuffed him into a locker, they though that somebody else did, but it was me". After everybody got over the shock, Santana was the first to speak, "Way to go _mija_!" she said hugging the little brunet.

"That's my girl" Quinn said proudly. "Quinn don't encourage her to be violent!" Rachel said slapping Quinn the arm. "Sorry babe" Quinn said quickly. "Whipped" Santana coughed, which earned her a major glare from Quinn. "San, be nice to Q" Brittany said somewhat sternly. "Sorry Brit" Santana mumbled. Quinn smirked, "And you say I'm whipped, you could hear that crack all the way back in Lima".

"Shut the hell up!" Santana growled. "All right now before you guys try to kill each other lets eat!" Blaine yelled breaking up the two women. Kurt smiled when they had all set down at the table, he looked around first at Rachel, Quinn, and Kyla, then to Santana, Brittany, and Nathan, and finally at his son and husband. _Our families not perfect _he thought, his vision of family including all of the people currently in his house… _but we got plenty of love to last through all the crazy that happens_. _And even though we fight, we always have each others back. _

Blaine caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, asking him if he was ok. Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled then mouthed, "I love you". Kurt nodded then mouthed, "I love you too". Kurt took one last look around the table then finally started eating his food. He was lucky, and happy for everything he had.


End file.
